Viernes Enferma
by PlumaFantasma
Summary: Lincoln pensó que sólo tendría que cuidar a su amiga por unas cuantas horas, pero un extraño comentario de Bobby desencadena en una situación embarazosa que los acercará más.


Viernes por la tarde, cuando los chicos pueden finalmente relajarse de las labores de la escuela y empezar a divertirse. Aunque Lincoln Loud no tenía tiempo para relajarse aún, tenía un asunto el cual verificar. El joven cabeza de algodón iba caminando muy pensativo. Quizás no era nada, quizás se preocupaba demasiado. Pero simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, Lincoln pensaba gastarle una pequeña broma a su nov…amiga, Ronnie Anne. Nada demasiado grande, un simple pastelazo. Logró infiltrarse en el casillero. Y, con algunos consejos de su bromista hermana, instaló el aparato adentro.

—Sé que me ganaré un puñetazo en el brazo, pero al final los dos reiremos. —se dirigió el chico.

—…Espero. —Tuvo que agregar.

Luego de haber preparado todo se fue a una esquina y esperó…y esperó. En toda la mañana la chica ni se acercó a su casillero. El joven empezó a preocuparse.

— ¿Y si Ronnie Anne me descubrió? ¿Y sí ya tiene algo peor preparado para mí? ¿Y sí ya me tiene en la mira en este preciso…

—Lincoln.

El chico gritó al oír su nombre y sentir la mano en su hombro.

—Perdón, era sólo una pequeña broma. —empezó a decir arrodillado. Pero al subir la mirada se percató que de hecho se trataba sólo de su amigo Clyde.

—Creo que te convendría ir a visitar a la doctora López. —fue lo único que su amigo pudo decir.

En ese momento la campana sonó, y los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que ir a clases.

La hora del almuerzo la pasó esperando. Esperando tener que agacharse en cualquier momento. Para este punto la chica ya debió haber ido a su casillero, y probablemente ya sabía quién fue el autor de dicha broma y preparaba su venganza. Lincoln estuvo demasiado nervioso todo el tiempo, viendo a cada lado para no ser tomado por sorpresa. Pero durante toda la hora de la comida no hubo ni un solo rastro de ella. Y así pasó el resto del día. Al final de la jornada decidió ir a revisar el casillero una última vez. La puerta se veía tensa, los resortes seguían donde los dejó. Esperó unos últimos quince minutos pero la niña jamás llegó.

—Lo mejor será desactivarlo. —se dirigió Lincoln. —Si lo dejo todo el fin de semana allí sería asqueroso. —Así que puso la combinación y abrió la puerta…y nada.

—Entonces, ¿Ronnie Anne sí cayó? ¿Se habrá enojado tanto que sólo se fue a casa? —Se preguntaba el chico mientras se acercaba a ver que ocurrió.

 _SPLAT_

Su cara se encontró completamente embarrada de pastel.

* * *

Después de limpiarse el chico se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, mientras se preguntaba si esto fue venganza de Ronnie Anne u obra del universo mismo. Al salir se encontró con una muy molesta Lori.

— ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!? ¡Te hemos esperado literalmente por siempre! —le regañó su hermana mientras prácticamente lo metía a la fuerza a Camionzilla. La chica comenzó a conducir a gran velocidad. Nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún ruido con tal de no empeorar su humor, pero después de unos minutos Lincoln decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Lori? Está más amargada que de costumbre. —preguntó en voz baja. Luan fue quien le contestó.

—Ni lo menciones. Lo que pasa es que al parecer Bobby canceló su cita en el comedor Greco-Hindú Sócrates Gandhi.

— ¿¡En serio!?

—Sí. Es una lástima, las porciones son excelentes allí, porque te las sirven en un Platón. Jajajajaja, ¿entiendes? —completó la chica. Lincoln no pudo más que quejarse ante la broma antes de seguir.

— ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de por qué Bobby habría de cance… —antes de que el varón pudiera seguir preguntando, resonó la voz de la mayor.

— ¡No hablen como si no pudiera oírlos!

— ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon o algo? –preguntó Leni preocupada.

—Si realmente desean saber, no es la gran cosa. Sólo dijo que quería quedarse en casa porque Ronnie Anne está enferma. —Aclaró molesta la chica.

—Claro, enferma. —dijo Lincoln. — ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! De hecho me siento tonto por no haberlo considerado antes. Bueno, si sólo es eso, entonces no debo preocuparme. —terminó mientras se recostaba en su asiento y se relajaba.

Bueno, fingía relajarse. Pero cierta parte de su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto.

—Probablemente sólo sea una gripe. Ella es fuerte, y para el lunes regresará como si nada a amenazarnos a todos. Mientras no pasé a más…como una neumonía, eso creo que es peor. Pero Bobby la está cuidando, su familia se encarga de ella, no es la gran cosa. ¿Pero y si ellos también se enferman? Y terminan tan débiles que ya no pueden cuidarse entre ellos. O sí es como mi familia y todos terminan como zombis sin consciencia. Y sí la enfermedad destruye sus cerebros y termina esparciéndose por toda la ciudad y empieza un apocalipsis zombi que destruye a todos… ¡ALTO!

Lori frenó inmediatamente ante el grito de su hermano. Todos terminaron cayendo de sus asientos, y la mayor se encontraba humeando.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo zopenco?! —le gritó su hermana.

—En serio lo siento, es sólo, ¿podrían dejarme aquí por favor? —preguntó Lincoln.

Lori simplemente sonrió. —Claro, con mucho gusto hermanito. ¡Lynn! —Al oír su nombre, la deportista se puso de pie mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Inmediatamente después la puerta de camionzilla se abrió y Lincoln salió volando de la camioneta, cayendo de cara contra el pavimento. Seguido por su mochila que aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué quieres que te abandonemos aquí? —preguntó Lori, talvez con demasiada satisfacción en la palabra «abandonar».

—Quiero visitar a Ronnie Anne, sólo para asegurarme que esté bien. —respondió el chico. La camioneta prácticamente vibró con la ola de «awwwww» que prosiguió.

—Jejeje, ups. Perdón hermanito. —agregó Lynn bastante apenada. Lori de alguna manera logró mantenerse sería y le dio unas últimas instrucciones a su hermano.

—De acuerdo. Pero más te vale regresar a casa antes del toque de queda o si no mamá literalmente nos matará a ambos. Y si eso ocurre…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pretzel humano. —terminó el chico.

Las chicas cerraron la puerta de la camioneta y siguieron su camino. Lori trató de mantenerse seria mientras conducía, fingiendo que realmente no le importaba lo que ocurrió, incluso tratando de mantenerse molesta con Lincoln por los problemas que causó, pero no pudo. En el fondo se sentía orgullosa y le parecía muy romántico lo que hizo. Así que no pudo evitar soltar el último «awww» del vehículo.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln caminaba lentamente. Tardaría unos treinta minutos en llegar con los Santiago. Aunque no tardaría ni veinte en llegar a su propia casa desde aquí. Y Ronnie Anne bien podría no apreciar la compañía. Lincoln empezó a tener un par de dudas.

—No, eso es lo mejor. —se dijo el joven mientras se ponía firme y seguía su camino.

—No, debo saber, debo saber, debo saber… —se empezó a repetir el chico mientras daba media vuelta y corría hasta la casa de su amiga.

* * *

A pocas cuadras se encontraba la casa Santiago. Rara vez puede describirse como un lugar «tranquilo», pero hoy en especial había mucho más ruido del habitual.

—Por favor Niní, debes comer algo. —se oía una voz implorante.

— ¡Ya deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña! —fue la respuesta.

Los hermanos Santiago: Roberto y Ronalda, normalmente conocidos como Bobby y Ronnie Anne, eran los únicos en la casa por el momento. El chico cuidaba a su hermanita en su convalecencia. Aunque realmente no era más que un resfriado, Bobby solía ser un tanto sobreprotector con ella. Algo que ella podía entender, si bien no siempre soportar.

—Ya te dije que no necesito que me estés cuidando. Además, ¿no tendrías que estar preparándote para tu trabajo de mesero?

—No pienso dejarte sola así. —le respondió el chico. —Incluso si significa que debo llegar tarde.

—Estás exagerando. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, no puedes simplemente faltar a tu trabajo porque creas que…

 _Ding dong._

El reclamo de la niña fue interrumpido por el timbre.

— ¿Quién puede ser justo ahora? —se preguntó el chico mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Ronnie Anne quedó sentada en su cama, molesta.

Incluso si perdió un día de escuela, la chica no estaba feliz. Ella odiaba sentirse enferma, en especial cuando le afectaba tanto como ahora. Le hacía sentirse débil, y débil es algo que nunca le gusta ser. Su reputación se basa en ser la chica más ruda de la escuela, y que un simple resfriado la dejara en tan mal estado era algo que no podía aceptar.

De pronto oyó unos pasos, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

—Mira Niní. Parece que alguien pasó a visitarte. —reía Bobby. De pronto la chica vio una playera anaranjada entrar.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí tonto?! —le preguntó ella, más sorprendida que molesta.

—Estaba preo…no, yo sólo quería ver como estabas ya que Lori mencionó que estabas enferma. —respondió el chico.

—Más bien para burlarte que me veo fatal. —respondió la chica sarcásticamente. —me siento más asquerosa que los macarrones con queso de ayer. —agregó, recordando el almuerzo de la cafetería. El queso no se supone que sea verde.

— ¡Para nada! —le aseguró el chico. —A lo mucho estarás como las hamburguesas del martes. —bromeó.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante la comparación.

—Tienes suerte que me sienta mal, sino ya estarías besando el suelo. —Le respondió.

—Yo sé que no lo haría, en los últimos meses no sólo dejó de molestarme (tanto), sino que está dispuesta a que yo la moleste. Un poco. Siempre debo tener cuidado. —se dirigió el chico.

—Bueno Lincoln, —dijo Bobby, interrumpiendo el momento. —Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no es que vayas a divertirte mucho sólo viéndome cuidar de Ronalda.

—Exacto. Sí esperabas una fiesta de bienvenida, lamento… ¡No! ¡Espera un momento! —se interrumpió la chica. — ¡Tú eres el que debería irse! En serio, es sólo gripe, debes ir al trabajo. —insistió la niña, pero su hermano hacía caso omiso.

—De ninguna manera. No creas que te dejaré sola. Eres mi única hermana. Yo no soy como Lincoln que incluso tiene de repuesto.

— ¡Oye! —replicó el peliblanco, algo ofendido por el comentario.

—Lo siento pequeño Loud, sabes que sólo es broma. —le respondió el latino antes de continuar la discusión con su hermana. Los dos hermanos efectivamente olvidaron la presencia del chico.

—De acuerdo. —se dirigió Lincoln nuevamente. —Ya comprobé que no se trata de un apocalipsis zombi, así que supongo que lo mejor es que deje a estos dos solos y que entre ellos decidan que deben hacer. —Lincoln estaba a punto de despedirse cuando la conversación tomó otro giro.

—…no puedo dejarte sola estando enferma. ¡Y ni modo que deje a Lincoln cuidándote!

—Ni con un huevo puede el pobrecito. —se burló la chica. El joven Loud no pudo con el impulso de contradecir a su amiga.

— ¡Hey, cuidé perfectamente a Toby Roshell y podría contigo también!

— ¿Podrías? —preguntó Bobby. Los dos niños quedaron sorprendidos ante la seriedad de la pregunta. Esperaban que en cualquier momento el joven aclarara que era una broma, pero él parecía esperar una respuesta. Así que Lincoln, después de titubear un poco, se la dio.

—Em, bueno, yo no tengo problema. Claro, si Ronnie Anne no se opone. —le respondió, mientras esperaba la obvia respuesta.

—Por supuesto que…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Verdad Niní? —le interrumpió Bobby, algo con lo que ella no estaba feliz. Sólo con su mirada ella decía «jamás», pero él insistió.

—Por favor, así yo puedo llegar a tiempo al trabajo y tú no estarás sola. ¡Todos ganamos!

— ¡Yo no! —respondió despectivamente la chica. —Ya te dije que no necesito que nadie me cuide.

—Por favooooooor. —le rogó su hermano lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito. Ella volteó la mirada, pero ya era tarde. No podía negarle nada cuando él hacía eso (y se supone que ella es la menor), además comprendía que era más importante que su hermano llegara a tiempo al trabajo que probar su punto.

—De acuerdo… —respondió ya derrotada. Inmediatamente recibió un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias Niní. Te amo. Nos vemos enano. Cualquier cosa pueden escribirme al celular. ¡Gracias a los dos, Adiós! —Y con esas últimas palabras. El adolescente se fue, dejando a los dos niños solos. Quedaron en un silencio incómodo por algunos minutos hasta que Lincoln decidió romperlo.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico. Para su buena fortuna, Ronnie Anne comenzaba a relajarse de todo el asunto.

—Descuida. Sé que no hablabas en serio. Sólo quería molestarte un poco pero creo que los dos terminamos atrapados en la sobreprotección de Bobby. —le dijo ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. La cual él con gusto le devolvió.

Los dos quedaron sonriendo en silencio por un minuto. Hasta que Ronnie Anne decidió tratar de mantener todo normal.

—Bueno, si me vas a estar cuidando, puedes empezar por traerme una gaseosa. —le ordenó ella. El chico estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando su teléfono sonó y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo, y decidió leerlo en voz alta.

—«Gracias de nuevo. Por cierto, nada de gaseosas para la enfermita. Carita sacando la lengua.»

La chica no pudo más que girar los ojos. —Ese Bobby, no le hagas caso y sólo… —fue interrumpida por su propio celular, y leyó el mensaje en éste.

—«Hablo en serio. Carita enojada».

Ronnie Anne sólo mostró rabia en su cara, mientras Lincoln volteaba la propia para reír un poco.

* * *

—Las cosas no van como había imaginado. —se dirigió el chico. —Sabía que tendría que hacerme cargo de ella, eso fue lo que prometí, pero ella está imposible. Le subió la temperatura y se siente débil, lo cual la pone de malas. No quiere ni dirigirme la palabra. Sé que no puede ser divertido estar así, pero tampoco es para que esté enojada con todos.

El chico trataba de mantenerse calmado mientras quitaba el termómetro de la boca de su amiga. Él no iba a romper su promesa, incluso si ella casi le muerde la mano al ponerla en su frente para verificar su temperatura la primera vez. Mientras él analizaba el termómetro, la chica se dedicaba a quejarse.

—Estúpido termómetro…estúpida medicina…estúpida gripe.

—Bueno, ya mucho te has quejado. —le dijo el chico. —Sé que no te gusta, pero no puedes estar molesta todo el día.

—Estúpido Lincoln. —Fue lo único que le respondió.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono del chico comenzó a sonar. El tono le provocó una migraña a su paciente, así que Lincoln corrió a tomar la llamada afuera.

—Hey pequeño Loud, ¿cómo va todo por allá? —sonó la voz de Bobby.

—Tranquilo. —Respondió tímidamente el niño. —Pero Ronnie Anne en serio está de malas, no sé cómo animarla.

—Ay, Ronalda. Siempre tan dramática. —Le dijo el joven, como esperando esa respuesta. —Lo siento hermanito, ella siempre se pone así. Incluso cuando era pequeña siempre se enojaba cuando no la dejábamos salir por estar enferma. Aunque casi siempre lograba animarla acariciándole el pelo. —dijo Bobby, con un tono un tanto nostálgico. Por su parte, Lincoln se empezó a sentir algo incómodo.

—Em…me estás diciendo que debería… —Bobby despertó al instante de su mini trance. —NO, no no no no no. Perdón, sólo olvida lo que dije, lo siento. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Es en serio. —le advirtió el chico como si se tratara de entrar en la jaula de un león.

—Claro, je je. —Le respondió el menor, aún un poco raro por la conversación.

—En serio perdóname por haberte puesto la responsabilidad, pero en serio te lo agradezco, te debo una grande. —De pronto se empezó a oír a alguien gritando al fondo. —Ya debo regresar al trabajo, sólo quería ver cómo iba todo. Mi mamá regresará en unas horas, gracias otra vez, nos vemos. —y así finalizó el joven mientras cortaba abruptamente.

Lincoln suspiró mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo más tendría que mantenerse calmado. De pronto el chico saltó al oír su teléfono sonar de nuevo, está vez era una alarma.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, el joven entró nuevamente a la habitación con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas. Ella aún se encontraba ocupada gruñendo. Él sólo suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cama.

—Bueno, es hora de tu medicina. Por favor trata de… —antes que el joven pudiera terminar ella le arrebató las pastillas de la mano y se las tragó de inmediato sin siquiera mirarlo, esperando que la dejara seguir cociéndose en su rabia. Pero Lincoln simplemente giró los ojos.

—No es bueno que te las tomes sin agua. Por favor. —Le rogó. La chica suspiró enojada y empezó a beber el agua.

—En serio ya me estoy impacientando. —se empezaba a quejar Lincoln. —Aunque tampoco puedo culparla. Se ven tan molesta. Si hubiera alguna manera para que al menos se calmara un poco. — de pronto recordó la conversación que tuvo con Bobby unos minutos atrás, y dirigió la vista al cabello de su amiga. Con algo de miedo comenzó a acercar su mano, pero apenas sintió cerca su cabeza, Ronnie Anne volteó rápidamente para darle una mirada asesina, y él inmediatamente retiró su mano.

Bobby le dijo que no se molestara. Pero él en serio quería tratar algo, lo que sea, con tal que su amiga estuviera de mejor humor. Y, en contra de su mejor juicio, decidió entrar a la jaula del león.

De alguna manera logró llevar su mano hasta la cabeza de la chica y empezó a jugar con su cabello. La chica se quejó fuertemente y echaba humo. Lincoln ya estaba preparado para recibir otro ojo morado, pero sólo oyó un fuerte suspiro. Si bien todavía se veía molesta, Ronnie Anne ya no parecía tan enojada. Realmente ya no tenía energías para pelearse con su amigo, y sólo lo dejó seguir. Él prosiguió con más confianza al ver que la bravucona en efecto se calmaba. Siguió pasando los dedos por su cabello y comenzó a divagar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber visto a Ronnie Anne con el pelo suelto antes. Es una lástima, porque en serio se ve muy linda así. No es que no se vea linda normalmente, pero sólo…ya no sé ni que estoy pensando… —El pobre chico se sentía tan confundido en esta situación. Y de pronto sintió un peso sobre su pecho, era algo raro, pero cálido.

—Por favor. —se quejó el chico. —No puedo empezar a hablar de las mismas cursilerías que Lori y Bobby. Ronnie Anne no soportaría si yo empezara a…—El chico se vio interrumpido cuando se percató que esa sensación en su corazón no eran «cursilerías», sino algo más raro todavía.

—Esto no debería estar pasando. Sobre todo, YO no debería estarlo permitiendo. —Se maldecía la niña. ¿Cómo es que dejaba que Lincoln le tocara el pelo? Sólo su familia hacía eso. Y no podía dejar de maldecir a Bobby, porque sabía que a Lincoln no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo tan específico por sí mismo.

Pero la chica no podía negar que de hecho le gustaba. Y sobre todo, le pareció muy noble, por así decirlo, que Lincoln insistiera aun sabiendo que podía terminar con un brazo roto.

No podía evitar sentirse tranquila sabiendo que el chico estaba cuidándola. Aunque puede que estuviera demasiado tranquila; ya que, antes de darse cuenta, ya había apoyado su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Cuando se percató de lo ocurrido, ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Rayos, esto es raro, que estará pensando Lincoln. Todo por estar enferma. Estúpida gripe que me obliga a…la gripe realmente no puede obligarme a hacer esto… ¿o sí? ¡Ah…esto es confuso!

De pronto la chica sintió las manos del joven sobre sus hombros, y sintió como la alejaba.

—Yo…me parece que estás muy enferma. Creo que es mejor si descansas un poco. —fue lo único que le dijo su enfermero sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

—Genial. En serio genial. —Se quejaba la chica. —Lo sabía, fue demasiado raro para él, ahora ya no se va a sentir cómodo… ¿Acaso se sonrojó? Será que no le molestó tanto, que pudiera… ¡¿qué tonterías estás pensado Ronnie Anne?!

La chica se sentía muy confundida en este momento. Aunque, por lo que dijo Lincoln, él creía que era más cosa de la enfermedad que de ella, si es que eso es posible. Incluso si se sentía confundida, ella sólo quería tenerlo cerca, aunque fuese sólo un minuto más.

Ella misma no podía creer lo que pasaba por su mente. Era el tipo de estupideces que suele hacer Bobby. Y sin embargo…

—Lincoln… —dijo débilmente la niña. Su opuesto sólo volteó la cara. —… ¿podrías…acostarte conmigo un rato?

Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento. La chica se mostró tranquila pero estaba perpleja ante la petición que de hecho abandonó sus labios. El chico por su parte dejó mostrar más su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Esto es tan…NO Ronnie Anne. ¿Y si es una trampa? No parece que tenga algo planeado…no la mires a los ojos. Ella sabe que no puedo decirle que no. Pero, ¿y si regresa Bobby? ¡O su madre! No quiero que vayan a pensar nada malo. Pero yo…

—Por favor Lincoln. Sólo unos minutos. —le rogó la niña. Ella ya se sentía más confiada. Algo en poder ver la indecisión en la cara de Lincoln la hacía reír por dentro. Le gustaba verlo así, y pudo haber jugado un poco más con él. Pero el chico de la nada respiró profundamente y dijo dos simples palabras.

—De acuerdo.

La niña quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa mientras le daba un poco de espacio al chico. Él se acostó lentamente. Se encontraba extremadamente nervioso ante la situación, pero en el momento que Ronnie Anne puso los brazos a su alrededor, él logró relajarse y la abrazó de vuelta. Los dos empezaron a acomodarse mientras se acurrucaban sin soltarse en ningún momento. Y como último paso, la chica juntó sus frentes. Luego de un par de minutos, ambos cerraron sus ojos.

* * *

Ronnie Anne abría lentamente sus ojos. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había dormido, tal vez un par de horas. Aún se sentía mal, con la nariz llena de…cosas. Pero no se sentía tan débil como antes, e incluso se sentía mucho menos molesta de alguna manera. Pero luego notó algo raro en su cama, y al abrir completamente sus ojos, quedó atónita. Era Lincoln… ¡Lincoln! ¡En su cama! Y con una estúpida sonrisa. Ella estaba completamente ofendida. ¿Por qué rayos se encontraba él allí? Levantó su brazo completamente dispuesta a romperle la nariz. Pero antes que sus puños pudieran seguir pensando por sí mismos, afortunadamente, su cerebro despertó por completo.

Su rabia se derritió casi instantáneamente cuando recordó que fue ella quien le pidió que se acostara a su lado. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el asunto. Ella sólo quería tenerlo cerca unos minutos, no esperó terminar durmiéndose en sus brazos, mucho menos que él también cayera ante el sueño. Y viéndolo bien, no podía evitar pensar que se veía lindo con su estúpida sonrisa. Aún no podía creer que haya accedido a hacerlo. Recordaba que él le contó de como quiso escapar de sus hermanas cuando se enfermaron para evitar contagiarse. Tal vez ella era más especial para Lincoln, o tal vez fue precisamente ese suceso lo que le enseñó a ser menos egoísta.

Pero de cualquier manera, él accedió al final. Y eso era lo que a ella le importaba ahora. Pero antes que sus pensamientos pudieran seguir, la sonrisa del muchacho se desvanecía, comenzó a temblar, y soltó un gran bostezo. Ronnie Anne se puso nerviosa, y optó por fingir que seguía dormida.

Lincoln abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio la cara de su amiga. Quedó atónito por un momento, pero logró recordar rápidamente lo que sucedía. Aún se sentía raro por todo el asunto, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía. Además, no podía decirle que no. Sobre todo estando tan enferma que ya ni sabía lo que decía. Sana o enferma, Lincoln sabía que ella podía forzarlo a lo que ella quisiera.

El chico había descansado lo suficiente, y comenzó a levantarse, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su amiga. Puso su mano sobre la frente de ella para confirmar que la fiebre había bajado, y se levantó para empezar sus tareas, tomando en cuenta que no tenía con que aplazarlas aquí. Volteó un momento para ver a su amiga nuevamente, ¿era su imaginación, o le pareció que se sonrojó?

Lincoln ignoró sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su mochila. Mientras él sacaba sus útiles, la chica aprovecho que le daba la espalda para levantarse levemente. El susurraba para no incomodar a Ronnie Anne, pero a pesar de ello, ella podía oírlo bastante bien.

—Que bien que me levanté primero, sino probablemente me hubiera ganado otro ojo morado. —Lo oyó decir a nadie en particular. La niña no pudo evitar sentirse bastante molesta por esas palabras. Además parece que se quejó muy fuerte, ya que el chico aparentemente la oyó. Ella se apresuró a acostarse nuevamente esperando que el chico no la descubriera. Para su suerte, el peliblanco no pareció caer en cuenta que estaba despierta.

De pronto se oyó la puerta de enfrente abrirse. Lincoln sabía que su labor había terminado y, suponiendo que Ronnie Anne querría descansar, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Mas no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la chica.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas. Nos vemos. —Le susurró, y salió de la habitación.

El chico bajó lentamente las escaleras. — ¿Buenas Tardes? —dijo levantando un poco la voz. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con la señora Santiago.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, hola Lincoln! —le respondió alegremente la señora. —Descuida, Bobby me contó todo. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Ronalda, eres muy dulce. —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

El chico sonrió humildemente. —No fue nada Señora Santiago, en serio

—No te causó mucho problema, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al chico mientras ponía sus cosas sobre la mesa.

—Para nada. Le subió un poco la temperatura, pero ya está mejor. En este momento está durmiendo.

Ella se agachó y lo abrazó. —Eres tan lindo niño. Me alegra que mi pequeña tenga tan buen nov…AMIGO, como tú. —Ella conocía como eran realmente las cosas con su hija, pero sabía que a ambos jóvenes les ponía nerviosos la palabra con "N".

Pero de pronto ella empezó a sentir un curioso olor que venía de… ¿Lincoln? La mujer comenzó a olfatear. De manera muy poco disimulada cabe destacar.

—Umm… ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó el chico, algo confundido e incómodo. La señora olfateó una última vez antes de darle una perpleja mirada.

—Es ése el champú de Ronnie Anne? —Fue lo único que preguntó.

El chico quedó pasmado. Jaló el hombro de su camisa para confirmar, y definitivamente olía a producto de baño.

—OH, jajajaja….que cosa… —Lincoln se congeló en ese momento. No tenía idea de que decir. Trató de sonreír para ocultar su preocupación. —Yo…eh…sabe…Ronnie Anne se sentía muy mal y…bueno…me pidió que me quedara cerca…sí. Creo que la fiebre en serio era alta, y pues, jejeje, sólo me senté junto a ella por unos minutos, jejejeje…. —La señora Santiago se veía algo incrédula, pero le restó importancia.

—Bueno…sí tú lo dices. De cualquier manera, gracias otra vez. Espero no fuera muy molesto para ti.

—En absoluto. —le respondió el chico con una sonrisa, ahora sincera. La matriarca se la devolvió mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla y se levantó.

— ¿No quieres quedarte a comer? —preguntó ella.

—Gracias señora Santiago, pero le prometí a mi familia que llegaría antes del anochecer. —le respondió cortésmente.

—Oh, entiendo. —le dijo ella un tanto decepcionada, pero completamente comprensiva. — ¿deseas que te lleve? —se ofreció la enfermera, pero su invitado nuevamente se negó. —Descuide. Además, no quisiera que dejara sola a Ronnie Anne. —Muy bien. —Se acercó una última vez para darle un beso en la mejilla. —Recuerda que ésta es tu casa. Y gracias otra vez por cuidar a mi chiquita.

—No hay problema. Espero se recupere pronto. Adiós. —terminó Lincoln, y salió de la casa.

La señora sonrió mientras se despedía, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, decidió subir a ver como se encontraba su hija.

La niña se encontraba acostada, lanzando una pelotita al aire mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Sobre todo en aquellas palabras de Lincoln: «Probablemente me hubiera ganado otro ojo morado». Lo que realmente le molestaba a ella no eran las palabras en sí, ni siquiera era que Lincoln pensara así de ella, lo que realmente le molestaba es que él tenía razón. No sólo estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no haber hecho memoria a tiempo. Pero si Lincoln se hubiera percatado de que estaba despierta, probablemente lo hubiera golpeado de todas formas para mantener las apariencias.

— ¿Por qué rayos necesitaría mantener apariencias? ¡Es Lincoln, por Dios! —se criticaba la chica.

—Vaya que estaba muy dormidita. —La niña se vio interrumpida al oír la voz de su madre, que se encontraba en la puerta.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No entres así a mi cuarto! —gritó la chica al tiempo que la pelota caía en su cabeza.

—Perdón amor. —le respondió su madre mientras reía. —Sólo quería ver como seguiste. —le dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciar su cabello.

—Ya mejor má. —Le respondió su hija, ya más calmada.

—Que me alegro. Porque oí que tenías " _mucha_ " fiebre.

— ¡Sí tenía fiebre!

— ¿Por eso querías tener a Lincoln cerca?

— ¡Sólo fue un abrazo y ya! ¡A lo mucho fue un par de minutos! —Le debatió la niña, suponiendo que el chico, incluso bajo presión, no sería tan tonto para revelar toda la historia a su madre.

Ella fingió una mirada seria para su hija.

—Pues…él no mencionó nada de un abrazo. —La niña quedó completamente muda mientras su cara se ponía colorada.

—Jeje, bueno corazón. Creo que ya te regresó la fiebre, así que sería bueno que en serio descanses un poco. —Y con eso, la señora Santiago salió de la habitación.

* * *

— ¿Debería decírselo? No, no sería conveniente. —se cuestionaba el joven peliblanco. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que regresó a casa, pero no podía dejar de cuestionarse lo que pasó en la tarde.

—Realmente no sé si debería decirle lo que pasó. ¿Y si se ofende? En serio me esperarían muchos problemas. Pero… ¿y si no? Entonces, ¿de verdad me manipuló? (esa tramposa). —Miles de pensamientos rondaban la cabeza del chico mientras él sólo miraba su lista de contactos. Pero justo cuando el chico se disponía a arrastrar el dedo, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Por la sorpresa el teléfono casi llega al techo, y el pobre tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para evitar que cayera al suelo. El joven respiró al haber salvado su teléfono, pero casi repite sus malabares al percatarse que era precisamente su amiga quien quería hablarle. Y completamente lleno de nervios, decidió abrir la conversación.

— ¿Aló? —preguntó el chico con algo de miedo.

— ¡Oye tonto! ¿Qué tal? —respondió la chica al otro extremo, más animada de lo que el joven esperaba.

—Bien, jejeje. —respondió más tranquilo. —sólo preparándome para dormir. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor de hecho. Ya no me siento tan débil. Mamá incluso me dejó tomar una gaseosa. Para el horror de Bobby. —Ambos chicos rieron ante la aclaración. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, pero ella decidió proseguir.

—Mira…sólo quería agradecerte. Por venir a visitarme.

—Ni lo menciones. Si necesitas algo tu sólo puedes…tú sólo pídelo. —dijo Lincoln con los nervios regresando a su ser al recordar la petición de la tarde.

—Sí…gracias. —respondió ella, también un tanto nerviosa. —Y también quería…disculparme si…bueno…si te sentiste incómodo el día de hoy.

El chico sonrió, esperando que de alguna manera ella lo viera del otro lado.

—No importa, en serio. Disfruté estar contigo.

—Igual yo —respondió ella. Ninguno había admitido nada, pero ambos estaban seguros que el otro estaba al tanto de lo que pasó hoy. No sabían cómo continuar la conversación. Pero después de un silencio incómodo, Ronnie Anne volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

—En serio apreció que vinieras. —respondió ella, feliz que el chico no pudiera ver cuán roja se ponía. —Estoy segura que hubieras preferido ir al salón de juegos o algo más entretenido un viernes por la tarde.

—Descuida. Además, no es tan divertido ir sin alguien a quién aplastar.

— ¡¿Espera, qué?! — respondió la niña. — ¿Quién hubiera aplastado a quién?

—Vamos. ¿Quién tiene el mejor récord de victorias consecutivas en «Peleador Callejero IV»?

—Por favor. Jueguito ése. ¿Debo recordarte que tengo el mayor número de muertes en «Llamado de Honor»?

—Ése ni siquiera necesita habilidad. Pero si quisiera te podría superar en ése, y en cualquier otro juego.

—Uuuy, muy machito. ¿Estás dispuesto a demostrar tu superioridad? —Le retó ella de manera agresiva.

—Sí la señorita se siente mejor como para competir. —Le respondió él de manera arrogante.

—Pues, no exactamente pero… —La chica titubeó un poco. —… ¿podrías venir mañana de nuevo?

* * *

 **Hola, espero que más de alguien haya disfrutado de esta historia. Pues éste es el primer fic que he intento de manera completamente formal, así que no espero que sea una mega obra literaria. Cualquier tipo de crítica sería apreciada. Gracias.**


End file.
